Childhood Friend Arc
The Childhood Arc is the 13 Arc of The World God Only Knows series. It contains the heroine, Tenri Ayukawa. The Arc The Ayukawa Family It was night time in Maijima City. Nora was shown to be flying around, looking for the first spirit that she found when she got back from New Hell. Nora is very determined to capture it by any means necessary. During day-time, after celebrating the end of term ceremony, Keima happily embraced the Summer Vacation. He declares that he'll finish all homework in half a day and use the remaining 40 days (1000 hours) to play galges. Keima is also very content with the fact that Elsie has been "missing" for the past 2 days. Almost immediately, Keima begin to prepare for the 1000 hours. He bought up to 50 new games and provisions(that consists of Gyodon packs and Instant Yakisoba along with some huge bottles of drinks). Keima got home, declare that he'll "disappear" for 40 days and tells Mari, his mother, not to worry about him. Just when Keima said that he'll be seeing Mari by the end of August, Mari grabbed him and wants him to at least say hello to thier new guests. (While Keima was shown throwing a small tantrum) Mari re-introduced Keima to Mrs.Ayukawa that used to live next door. Keima bows and says "Hi" ,then rushed off to his room. Mari grabbed Keima again, gave Keima a "lecture" and placed (an injured) Keima to the sofa and wants Keima to re-introduce himself. Mrs.Ayukawa then comments on how Keima have grown so much and asked if he still remembered her. (Keima is shown to mumble the word, "game") Mrs.Ayukawa then said that her daughter, Tenri was in the same age as him and wants Tenri to introduce herself. Mari also said that Tenri was Keima's classmate in elementary school. Tenri was shown to be silent, playing with a bubble wrap as Keima looked at her. Mari then whispers to Keima if he remembered Tenri to which Keima placed his hand on his chin and said, "Not really...." Tenri remained silent and glanced at Keima for a while before her mother pushed her to speak. Tenri then muttered, "who...was it..." before being dead silent again. As both mothers tries to apologize on behalf for their children, Keima quickly used this opportunity to go back to gaming. Just then , Elsie quickly came home and said she's sorry for being gone for 2 days as Keima screamed that the people around him should at least grant him the privilege to play one galge. Elsie then gave Keima a Marimo (Algae Lake-ball) from New Heall and Keima runs away when the Marimo begins to chase him as Elsie introduced herself to the Ayukawas while Mrs.Ayukawa wonders when did Mari have a daughter. When Elsie looked at Tenri, her sensor instantly reacts but then stopped as she wnders what happened. Meanwhile, Mrs.Ayukawa became quite amazed with Elsie's "toy Marimo". After the Ayukawa family left, Mari asks Keima if he really don't remembers about Tenri as Keima,(Now still being beaten by the Marimo) mumbles "game". Mari then shows a class photo of Tenri and Keima (although both are only half visible.) to which the latter replied that he remebers Tenri, yet he don't. Keima then said that he did remember all the games he played when he was 7 though as Mari said that even if he don't, he should have still lied and says he remembered out of courtesy since Tenri is his childhood friend after all. Keima suddenly burst out in laughter and said that a relationship of that acurracy is not worthy to be labeled as a "Childhood Friend". Upon Elsie's confusion, Keima decides to teach her, "TOYOTA" T: The House Next Door *The basics of all basics, Childhood Friends have to be neighbours. O: Onii-chan/Ototou *The guy having a relationship that is closer to a sibling to the girl. Y: Yakusoku (Promise) *A promise both childhood friends made with each other.(A "spice" to the ending) O: Old Memories *This is the important part whereby all of the previous adventures made during childhood merely became old memories. TA: Tachiba (Positions) *Having met one's childhood friend again even after having their positions bring completely changed. (Example: The girl becoming the school idol while the guy did not become of any significance) Elsie then said that there is no human that can meet all of the criteria to which Keima said that this is just one of the many reasons why the real can never be more then real and explains that in galges, a childhood friend is considered a future mate and demands Elsie and Mari not to assume any kind of relationship as a "Childhood Friend". Mari argues that Tenri used to live next door to whihc Keima counters that since the Ayukawa Family used lived diagonally arcoss thier home, it doesn't really count. Mari then said that Keima is so annoying that she can't believe that Keims is her son and started to pull his face wondering if she raised him wrongly. Concurrently, Elsie begins to think about the sensor's reaction to Tenri a few moments ago. The scene returns to Nora, still patrolling the town as she comments on how she will get the spirit and says that she will not let Elsie take it away, recalling how Elsie "embarrassed" her during the time they were in New Hell. Meanwhile, Tenri seems to changed as her eyes became sharper and she looks more alert. The next day, While Elsie was busy explaining the complexities of the escaped spirit situation to Keima, the latter was shown to be coming out of his room and said that he has already cleared 18 hours worth of games already, and yet, there's still 39 more days left for him as Elsie was almost crying to get Keima's attention. Keima then entered his private library and said that Tenri is not his childhood friend nor did he heard the sensor as Elsie jumps around while Keima angrily said that she should stop jumping. Suddenly, the entire house begins to shake violently and Elsie quickly said that its not her fault as Keima realized that this is a small earthquake. The door burst open and Keima is shown to be crushed by his mountain of games. The following day, Keima went off to buy some more games to replace them despite having completed them in the first place. Suddenly, Tenri rushed in and pushes Keima towards the road as Keima narrowly avoided a truck. Just as Keima was about to talk to Tenri, she walked away and Keima, as if nothing has happened, goes on to buys games while Elsie was shocked by the event. At Inazumart, Keima picked his gale of choice and orders Elsie to guard it while he withdraw some cash. After getting enough money, Keima was at the escalator when Tenri, now holding two cups of Star Box Coffee but turns around, and incidentally slaps Keima with one of the coffee, drenching him and ruining his 10000 yen dollar note. Keima then rushed towards Tenri demanding an apology and questions her motives. Suddenly, Tenri turns around, as if she's not in the wrong and tells Keima the same question. Keima then points at Tenri asking if it really is her. Meanwhile, at the store, Elsie's sensor suddenly picks up a spirit. At the same time, Tenri tells Keima that it is really hard for her to go to his house despite her flawed social skills and saying how Keima doesn't recall her hurt her feelings very badly. Keima then begins to think if that's really Tenri as the latter said that she doesn't intends to be saved by him, confusing the latter. Tenri the points out the bandage on Keima's head and asked if its another earthquake accident as Keima only gets more confused. Just then, Elsie runs towards keima and showed him the sensor while Tenri said that what does that sensor actually do before falling down form the shopping complex (at the third floor). Keima then panics and looked down, only to see Tenri fine, and walking away. Elsie then notes that the sensor went off again. As Keima begins to wonder what is happening to the situation, he looked at Elsie and thinks if its another runaway spirit. As Tenri is leaving Inazumart, Nora appears, and comments on how she finally found her target as her buddy said that its quite scary to go against her. Nora the proudly exclaimed that she has already registered the spirit and said that she's not going to let is get away again. Her buddy then said that its the perfect opportunity for their turn. Back at Inazumart, Keima was shown to be in tears and on the floor as he scolded Elsie as to why did she left since the game he picked had been bought. Category:Story Arcs Nora and Ryō The narration now switches to Tenri, she thinks to herself that how Maijima have changed so much that she can't recognize anyone at the street but she guessed that it is to be expected after leaving here 10 years ago. As she walked towards Maijima High School, her reflection states that the school has changed the most. The reflection (with Tenri's sharp eyes), states to Tenri that now that she's a high school student, she should stop playing with the bubble wraps and said that she worries about her future. Tenri then grumbles that her reflection is noisy and how that reflection just used to be another voice in her head that soon manifested into mirrors, shadows and now can even wrestle control over her body. It was then revealed that Tenri's reflection was the one who caused all of her antcis towards Keima earlier but the reflection argued that because of her bashfulness, they became eccentric and irregular. The reflection then said that Keima is the embodiment of callousness and doesn't rust him. Tenri then laments on that she thought Keima will help her for sure. At the train, Elsie confirms to Keima that Tenri have a runaway spirit while Keima just complains that he have to go all the way to Narusawa City to get his games now. Elsie then said that she'll assign Tenri to her, much to Keima's anger. However, Keima began to think about Tenri's split personality of transforming her true wishes but thinks if the wishes are dangerous. As Keima enters Narusawa City, Elsie said that Nora have already assigned Tenri to her as Keima became happy. Attacked ! Childhood The kiss that saved the day Epilouge